


Language

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the case involving the Garridebs comes to a close, Watson muses on language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #20: _JWP #20: Yankee Doodle Came to London: Doyle seemed to have a fascination for people and things American (three of his four novel-length Sherlock Holmes tales feature someone from North America), and societies as diverse as Pennsylvanian coal-town gangs, the Latter-Day Saints and the KKK appear in Canon. Remember that Watson was whumped by a Chicago gangster in 3GAR. Put something or someone American in your entry (or just have Joan Watson show up), or do an American-based pastiche (or just put Joan Watson in the story, did I mention her?)._

While Holmes explained to the Yarders what had transpired, I watched Killer Evans being taken away in handcuffs. He had many things to say, very few of them complimentary, and I found myself musing on how differently English is used in the States. The majority of words are identical, naturally, or it would not be the same language. But there is a difference of pronunciation and vocabulary that marks an American as soon as he opens his mouth.

And then there is the spelling, and words like "buckboard" that make you think it really is a separate language after all.


End file.
